1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding for a baby crib. More particularly, the invention relates to mattress, crib bumpers, and support and carry devices for infants.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Newborns and very young infants have limited mobility and because of that, can maneuver themselves into hazardous situations, yet not be able to move away from the hazard. Suffocation, particularly, is a serious hazard for infants. The infant's face may become pressed or lodged against a mattress or crib bumper and either suffocate because he or she can't breathe or because of re-breathing CO2 that is trapped between the infant's face and the mattress or bumper. Mattresses for infants are typically made of a thick polyvinyl or polyurethane foam material that provides a cushioned surface for the infant to sleep on. The foam material does not allow sufficient air to pass through it, that would prevent the infant from suffocating.
Crib bumpers have become a standard bedding accessory for baby cribs, primarily for safety reasons. The walls or side rails of the conventional baby crib are typically formed by vertical slats with open spaces between them. Infants can injure themselves by getting an arm or a leg caught between the slats. One common way of avoiding such injuries is to fit the crib walls with crib bumpers. One type of conventional crib bumper is a cushion that extends the length of a crib wall and is fastened to the crib slats with ties. The cushion is filled with a foam material or polyester fill, so the bumper is soft and also machine washable. As with the mattress, the padding in the bumper that is necessary to provide the desired cushioning effect also blocks a flow of air through it and, as a result, the infant is at risk of suffocation, should her face become lodged against the bumper. A further disadvantage of the conventional crib bumper is that, because it is a pad, it inherently provides a certain resistance to compression. As a result, an infant may stand on the bumper, in order to raise herself up so that she is able to clamber over the top of the crib wall.
Another type of conventional crib bumper is made of a mesh material that allows ventilation through it, thereby reducing the risk of suffocation, should an infant's face become lodged against it. Typically, the mesh material is thin, so, although it does prevent the infant from extending an arm or a leg between slats, it does not provide the desired cushioning effect, should the infant roll or fall against the crib wall.
Yet another type of crib bumper is a pad that is wrapped about the individual wall slats. This type of bumper reduces the risk of suffocation mentioned above, but it doesn't prevent the infant from pushing an arm or a leg through the space. Furthermore, this type of bumper is much more time consuming to install, in that each vertical slat has to be wrapped. It also requires significantly more material and more labor to manufacture and, thus, is costly, relative to the bumpers that extend along an entire crib wall and are fastened with ties in a couple of locations to the crib wall.
What is needed, therefore, is bedding for a baby crib that eliminates the risk of suffocation and yet provides the desired cushioning effect. What is further needed is a crib bumper that cannot serve as a means of elevation, should an infant try to clamber over the crib wall. What is yet further needed is such bedding that can be laundered and is also economical to manufacture.